


Last Stop ‘til Midgar

by Sapphoria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mako Poisoning (Compilation of FFVII), Reflection, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: An abandoned rest stop at the edge of Midgar, but a long way to go yet.Zack finally heaves a sigh of relief. And gets a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Last Stop ‘til Midgar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here’s my Week 4 Slice of Clack entry for the Prompt “Rest Stop” 
> 
> This takes place right after the “last stand” but Zack survives. 
> 
> Please forgive any grammar issues! Unbeta’d

“Alright, buddy… let’s take a rest here for a while.” Zack huffed as he adjusted his limp companion against his shoulder. He maneuvered the unconscious infantryman (or… Ex-infantry more like) down to sit on the well worn, broken down bench on the outskirts of midgar. 

It was peaceful, the harsh, blistering heat of the afternoon having faded out into dusk and the moonlight seemed to dance along the endless dusty landscape all around them. The only noise was the dull hum of the old vending machine that had seen better days. A dusty abandoned rest stop in the middle of nowhere… a fitting place for a good, well deserved rest. It didn’t appear like they were being followed anymore. 

Finally able to heave a sigh of relief, Zack stretched up over his head with a grunt and hefted his buster sword over his shoulder and clanked it down to lean against the bench. He slumped down into the hard, splintering wood and ran his hand through messy black locks. 

It had sure been… a day. Facing off against an entire army of Shinra troops single handedly sure could wear a guy out. He looked to his side, his stressed expression relaxing a bit as he saw the man it had all been worth it for. 

Cloud sat limply beside him, his head slumped to the side and his eyelids lightly shut as if in a peaceful sleep. The moonlight shown on his thin features and nearly set him aglow in the darkness that surrounded them. His blonde hair laid gracefully against his face, matted down a bit from the elements and their struggle. 

Zack smiled softly, reaching out and pressing his calloused palm to the blonde’s gaunt cheek and sighed quietly. Soon their struggle wouldn’t all be for nothing. 

“Hah… We’re nearly there. Almost to Midgar.” He spoke softly, stroking tenderly along the hardlines of his cheek. 

In truth, Zack was scared. Scared the kind young

man he’d grown so close to would never overcome the damage of the experiments they’d been put through. He’d been lucky to already have resistance to the mako treatments he’d been exposed to, but Cloud had no such exposure beforehand and had always been small… but whatever happened, he refused to give up on him. Because he knew the young trooper would do just the same for him. 

Sitting back against the bench, Zack’s shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. The weight of the world slowly started to slink down off his shoulders the closer they came back to Midgar. Once they made it to the slums, to Aerith’s church, they could start to rebuild themselves and get back on their feet. Start a new life. It would be hard, trying even, but he knew they could do it if they stuck together. 

“...Z...Za..” 

The Soldier’s (Ex-Soldier now, huh?) eyes slammed open as he was brought crashing down back into awareness at the faint voice beside him. He sat up quickly, his eyes going wide and breath catching in his throat as he looked to his side. 

Piercing, luminous blue eyes stared up at him, gaze unfocused and barely visible past his thick eyelashes but so visible against the dark. Shining. 

Soldier’s eyes…. 

Zack’s heart clenched and he couldn’t help it, feeling a smile stretch across his face as he saw Cloud’s barely open eyes slowly begin to focus on him. He reached out and wrapped the blonde in a tight embrace which elicited a quiet ‘oof’ from the weakened trooper. 

“Hey… Welcome back, Spike.” He said softly with a quiet chuckle as he just held the other. It felt so, so good to not be entirely alone anymore after so much time. Sure, he’d never been.... truly alone. But.. hearing Cloud’s voice felt like the most beautiful symphony to a man who’d been in a place void of sound for far too long.

Shakily, a hand was placed against his broad back to gently return his embrace. 

“Z...Zack..” Cloud whispered, licking at his chapped lips and coughing dryly. He clutched tighter at the back of Zack’s stained fatigues and held on. Making sure he was real. Not some mako induced hallucination. 

Zack smiled as he cupped and tenderly held the back of Cloud’s spikey blonde hair to pull him close. He breathed out shakily, not realizing until just now how relieved he felt to no longer be alone… he choked on a laugh, tears blurring in his vision as he squeezed his dearest friend tightly. 

Zack sniffed and wiped at his eyes, still holding Cloud’s limp head comfortably to rest on his shoulder. 

“H..hah… don’t mind me, Cloudy… just a little overwhelmed.” 

Cloud made a low sound of acknowledgement, humming quietly and blinked his eyes sleepily. He nuzzled his cheek absentmindedly to Zack’s strong shoulder. 

Zack patted soothingly at his spiked locks and kept chuckling softly. Just knowing Cloud had been conscious and thinking, if only for a minute, gave him hope for the future. 

They could build up from there, together. 

Just rest a little while longer, then they’d go on to Midgar.   
  


Soon, they’d be on their way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Any feedback appreciated!


End file.
